Do You Want To Go to The Movies With Me?
by otps-a-plenty
Summary: Tamaki can't get up the nerve to ask Kyouya out on a damn date.


Kyouya had just exited the Host Club room. It was a Tuesday, so meetings ended early. Excepting the echoes of the door slamming shut, coupled with his footsteps, the hallway was empty and silent. He was surrounded by the familiar pink walls and tiled floor. The hallway was filled with the scent of freshly mowed grass that wafted in through the windows. He began to stride forward for a few long steps, before he heard someone behind him.

"Hey, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya turned around, waiting for the blond boy to catch up. Kyouya sent him a peculiar look. Usually, conversation just flowed through them, no need to call special attention to themselves with such direct pleas for it.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyouya responded smoothly. Once the two met, they began to adjust their strides so they were taking even steps within seconds.

"I was…" Tamaki trailed off. He seemed to want to finish his words, but it appeared as if he was physically unable to.

Was he getting nervous? It wasn't like they weren't alone–even their most enthusiastic customers left at a certain point, and Renge was exactly apt to make an appearance with only two of the club members.

It had to be something really important, or really embarrassing. Tamaki did place a lot of trust in Kyouya, and vice versa. There really wasn't any specific reason for him to be so infuriatingly tongue tied and stuttering. It was so out of character and unusual.

"I-I…"

Kyouya was starting to get irritated. He fought back the urge to strangle the annoying boy. He would have, but Kyouya had a feeling that whatever Tamaki was working up the nerve to ask for must be important.

So he just restrained himself as they raced down the staircase, their heels clacking on the steps in unison.

They reached the end of the staircase, and nearly pushed through the doors leading to the pick up area, except Tamaki stopped short. Kyouya just turned to look him in the eye, incredibly hyper aware of the (lack) of distance between them.

Kyouya was getting a few more ideas as to what exactly Tamaki was going to ask him.

Not that he minded, of course. But he would start to mind if Tamaki couldn't muster up enough courage to spit it the fuck out of his mouth.

"I was...I was wondering if you wanted to go see a moviewithmesometime?" Tamaki rushed out. Kyouya didn't catch much of the last bit, but he got the general gist of it.

It was about time, really. They'd been carefully dancing over the growing tension between them for a month now, which just caused his feelings to grow painfully stronger.

And the twins were poking fun at both of them, and he knew for a fact that Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had a running bet against the younger two about how long it would take their 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' to get together. Actually, the bet had started even before Haruhi was recruited.

Perhaps the tension had been there for much longer than he originally thought.

He wanted to remember (read: cherish) those small words. (...forever.)

He asked, "I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I didn't quite catch the last part. Could you please repeat yourself?" The edge of his lips were on the verge of quirking into a small and deceptively docile smile.

"You totally eard that. Asshole, you just want me to say it again."

Kyouya just allowed himself to grin, knowing that would be a sufficient answer.

Tamaki glared at him, and took a deep breath.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend with me. And I know that that's a stupid first date, and we can totally go somewhere else if you'd like that, I mean it was just the first place I could thi-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Kyouya tried to ignore the tightening of his throat and the fast speed of his heart. And, more than anything, he didn't want Tamaki to push him away, or say something, or anything like that.

He did not have worried, though. Tamaki was surprised at once, he froze before loosening up slightly. The sweet kiss remained short, sweet, and chaste. Kyouya separated by the now blushing boy, whose face was verging on bright red.

His mouth cocked into a big grin against his will. Kyouya allowed a short chuckle to slip past his lips as he adjusted his glasses.

"Is that what you were stressing out about? You idiot, of course I'll go on a date with you." Not bothering to wait for any response, he then opened the door and started his way towards the car waiting for his arrival

Tamaki stayed behind him, looking dumbstruck. Realising what just happened, he returned to his senses after a few seconds..

"Oh, eh, thank you, Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled as he raced after the raven haired boy. Kyouya just fought to keep his face somewhat neutral until he was safely in the car and away from the driver's ever watching eyes.

The sound of the car door reverberated in his ears as he sat in the car.

The two got into their respective transport to their respective homes. Tamaki had a silent whoop and had a fist pumped in delight.

Kyouya, no matter how much he will deny it, did in fact have a small, silent, squeal in the back of his throat.

Thank goodness there was a tinted and soundproofed partition between the driver and the passenger, or Kyouya would have a difficult time explaining the out of context change in his behaviour.

And he might have collapsed on himself in embarrassment. And happiness. A few other, eh, savory emotions. Ones that would stay safely between he, himself, and him. End of conversation.

Little did either of the two boys know, but the Hitachiins had been watching their conversations from the security room. And had a copy of the recordings. And a backup. Oh, this would be gold at the next Host Club meeting. And Haruhi would have a field day with this. Renge might explode from Moe.  
A new item just might be making it's way onto the Ouran Host Club shop.


End file.
